We've Got Magic to Do
by GCCollaboration
Summary: Luke and Lorelai start dating in 1993. Title is to change yet. Rated M for future chapters.


**Author's Note**

**This is a crazy idea of six crazy girls wanting to write a story together. The title will be changed as soon as Nora comes up with a good one.**  
**So, this story sets way before the show started (around 1993), and is about Lorelai and Luke, our favorite couple! We hope you enjoy reading it, just as much as we enjoyed writing it.**  
**This chapter is written by Hanna and Anja and we continue to write in pairs.**  
**But enough said, enjoy reading and more important, leave your review!  
**

**This chapter is rated T, future chapters will be rated M.  
Disclaimer; we own nothing!  
**

Chapter 1 - The First Date

Lorelai sat on her bed in the potting shed, where she lived with her eight-year-old daughter Rory. Tonight she had a date with Luke, a guy who owned the diner in town. They had known each other for about a year now, and she liked him since the day they met. She had burst into a crowded diner begging for coffee. Luke, the grumpy guy, pretended to be annoyed by her, but after a while the two of them became good friends. Luke even liked Rory. He was like a dad to her little girl. In the past year he was more there for her then her real father had ever been.  
And then a few days ago, Luke had asked her out on a date. She was very excited about it, but also very nervous.  
Now she was waiting for her best friend Sookie. She would help her get ready, and watch Rory for the night.  
"Mommy?" Rory's voice got Lorelai out of her daydream.  
"Mommy, where are you going tonight?"  
"Honey, I told you that. Mommy is going out on a date with Luke tonight."  
"I know that mommy, but what are you and Luke going to do?"  
"I don't know yet baby. Luke said he wants it to be a surprise. Do you want to spend the night with Sookie?"  
At that same moment, there was a knock on the door.  
"Go answer it Rory, that must be Sookie," Lorelai said.  
Rory ran to the door and opened it. "Hey Sookie! Mommy is waiting for you!" She said, then ran out of the door herself. "Mommy, I'm going to sit by the lake and read my book." And she was gone, slamming the door behind her.  
"Hey Lorelai," Sookie said. "You ready for your big night?"  
"I'm nervous.."  
"That's normal honey! It's your first date with Luke. That guy has had crush on you like, forever, and you like him, so don't worry. Everything will be fine. So tell me, what do you want to wear?" Sookie walks over to Lorelais closet and pulls it open.  
"I got it! You haaaave to wear this black dress we bought together like a month ago or so! You know the strapless one? You looked sooo beautiful in it!"  
Lorelai laughed. She remembered that day and how much fun she and Sookie had. It was the day Sookie told her, that Luke had a thing for her. At first she was shocked, but then she thought about it and admitted that it was true. Luke had a thing for her. And here she was, getting ready for her first date with the guy she knew for almost a year now and didn't think she would ever have romantic feelings for almost a month ago  
"Hmm... I'm not sure, doesn't it look too slutty? Because I don't want him to think I'm slutty! But isn't that what you have to look like? Why do I have to be a woman? It's so much work! A guy just has to put on a nice shirt and jeans or something! We have to shave our legs; they don't have to do this! And..."  
"Lorelai, calm down! You know that guys shave their facial hair and so... And the dress is not slutty, you look beautiful in it! It's perfect for a first date!"  
Lorelai looked at Sookie, thankful to have a friend like her. She was so nervous. She hadn't been on a date for ages. She had been focused on raising Rory for the past eight years and there wasn't really time for anything else.  
"So the black dress it is?" Lorelai asked.  
Sookie nodded. "And the black heels! They will match the dress perfectly!"  
Lorelai picked up the dress and the heels and got ready to change.

"Oh my gooooood! You look absolutely stunning! I think someone will get lucky tonight!"  
"Oooh! Dirty! Haha, but really? I'm not sure!"  
"You're perfect!"  
"Thank you!"  
Lorelai smiled as she looked into the mirror that hang next to the small bed she and Rory were sleeping in. "So when is he picking you up?" Sookie asked  
"Around 7!"  
"Ok, that should be enough time to get your hair and makeup done!" Sookie said, looking for her red purse where she had her makeup and hairspray. Then she put Lorelai's hair in curlers and put her make up on. When she finished that, she made up Lorelai's eyes with some black eye shadow and mascara, which matched the rest of her outfit perfectly. Just as Sookie was finished and looked at the outcome proudly, an eight-year old girl with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes ran into the small shelter.  
"Mommy, Mommy! I finished reading my book! It was sooo good!" Rory said as she jumped around the room excitingly.  
"Oh great! So is it really ok that you're going to spend the night with auntie Sookie?" Lorelai asked. She had to be sure it was ok for Rory that she was going out tonight.  
"Yeees! You can leave me alone! You already asked me that a thooooousand times!" Rory said dramatically. Lorelai sighed.  
"Okay sweetie, but if there is anything..."  
"Mooooom! I'm just spending the night with Aunt Sookie! I won't die!"  
"Ok... So, do we have to do anything else?"  
"Nope, you're ready to go!"  
"Oh god! I can't do this! What was I thinking? I can't just go on a date with Luke! What if we end up hating each other? We wouldn't survive it! Like literally, we wouldn't get anything to eat! Al's really does suck! The food is horrible! I don't want to go to Al's for the rest of my life!"  
"Uhm... Lorelai?"  
There was a knock on the door. Rory sprinted to the door and opened it.  
"Hello Rory," Luke said when he saw her.  
"Where's your mom?"  
"Over there, she's nervous."  
Rory ran back to her mom, leaving the door open for Luke to enter. He stepped in the little shed and found Lorelai sitting on the couch, she didn't face him.  
"Hey!" Luke said softly.  
Lorelai turned around. There he was standing in front of her. He looked even more handsome than usual. He wasn't wearing his baseball cap and had changed his usual flannel shirt to a brown dress shirt. He wore dark jeans, and black shoes and had a big smile on his face.  
"Hhh... Hi!" Lorelai mumbled.  
"Hey!" Luke said, his smile widening.  
"You look really beautiful tonight!"  
"Thank you! You look really... handsome yourself!"  
Lorelai smiled, not sure what to do next. Why was she so nervous? After all it was Luke, just Luke. The grumpy guy that had given her coffee every day for the past year. She knew him, but something about seeing him standing there, without his usual outfit, made her extremely nervous.  
"So... are you ready to go?" Luke asked her, breaking the awkward silence that was there between them. "Yeah! Just... let me... SOOOOKIE? Where's my purse?"  
Sookie who was in the back talking to Rory quietly to give them some time alone, came quickly to Lorelai and handed her the purse that was lying on the bed.  
"There you go... Have fun, not too much fun! I mean have as much fun as you want to!" Sookie said giggling.  
"Sooookie!" Lorelai said and laughed.  
Luke was standing next to the door, looking down on his shoes. You could see from his newly flushed face, that he wasn't too comfortable talking about his date or better what may come or may not come after his date.  
"Aww, isn't he sweet! Turning red, when I sta..."  
"Shut it, Sookie!" Lorelai said, trying to be serious, but she couldn't hold back the laughter.  
"Rooory! Daughter of mine, come here and kiss your mommy goodbye!" Rory came to hug her mother. "Have fun tonight with auntie Sookie! I love you, Hon!"  
"I will and I love you too!" Lorelai kissed Rory on the cheek and then turned to Sookie.  
"Byeeee!" Sookie said, smiling from one ear to another. Lorelai hugged her.  
"Thank you for everything! And take care of my little girl!"  
"Yes, I will and now go!" With a last look behind her, to see Sookie and Rory waving goodbye, Lorelai turned to Luke and they made their way to his truck. Just when she was about to open the door, Luke came around and opened it for her.  
"Oh that's nice! Thank you! Well, who knew you could be such a gentleman! You should be like this more often!"

"Soo Rory, what do you want to do?" Sookie said as she sat down next to Rory on the small couch.  
"Hmm… Maybe we could have a movie night, mom and I do one every week and it's sooo much fun!"  
"Oh, really? So what movie do you want to watch then?"  
"Hmm, we could watch Willy Wonka or maybe Pretty in Pink or…"  
Sookie was amazed by this kid. She was so smart and beautiful. She had read more books, than Sookie in her entire life and she was one of the kindest little girls Sookie knew. Sookie had never wanted to have anything to do with kids, until she met Lorelai and Rory. She soon became friends with Lorelai and she also started liking her daughter.  
"Sooookie! Are you even listening to me?" Sookie looked at Rory.  
"Oh sorry. So what movie do you want to watch?" Sookie asked again, because she didn't get the answer the first time.  
"I want to watch Willy Wonka and then Pretty In Pink, if it's ok with you…"  
"Yes, sounds good!" Rory smiled.  
Then Sookie went into the kitchen to get some food. She collected some junk food and a salad. She knew exactly what Lorelai gave Rory to eat and figured that she needed some nutrition. She was on her way back, when she ran into Mia, the owner of the inn.  
"Hey Sookie, what are you doing here so late?"  
"I'm watching Rory for Lorelai!"  
"Isn't she here? Where did she go?" Mia asked surprised.  
"Today's her date with Luke."  
"Ah, right. I remember, so then have fun with our little girl!" Mia said and waved.  
"Yeah, thank you!" Sookie made her back and opened the door.  
"Sookie, what is this?" Rory said as she discovered the salad in Sookie's hand, shrinking her nose.  
"It's salad and it's really good for you, you know? You should eat it more often."  
"But it's healthy!"  
"And…?"  
"My mom said that eating something healthy sucks!"  
"Oh honey, I know your mom says that, but you can't eat junk food all the time…"  
"But I don't want to eat the salad!"  
"But it's good for you!"  
"I don't want to! Mommy says I don't have to eat it…" Rory argued.  
"Okay I give up!" Sookie handed Rory the junk food and put the video in the recorder.  
A while later Sookie looked over at Rory and found the little girl curled up on the sofa. She has fallen asleep. Sookie pulled out the blanket from the bed and put it over Rory. Then she smiled, Lorelai did a really great job raising Rory by her own. She continued watching the films with Rory sleeping next to her.

Luke and Lorelai drove for almost an hour and Lorelai had no clue where they were going. She had asked Luke many times but all he did was smile and tell her that it was a surprise. Oh how she hated surprises. "Here we go!" There was a small house surrounded by trees. The main road was far away and they were surrounded by nature.  
"Uhm... That's it?" Lorelai was surprised, she thought they were going to a restaurant and watch a movie in the cinema afterwards, but she didn't expect them to end up in the woods.  
"Yes, we've arrived! Come on, we're already late!"  
Lorelai followed Luke to the small building, having trouble walking on the stony ground. Luke opened the door and held it open for Lorelai. She entered the room and was impressed. The room was only lit by a few candles and there was one table in the middle of the room with two chairs.  
"Oh my god! This is beautiful! Did you do this?"  
"Yeah... Liz helped me to decorate this place, she is really good at this!"  
"Liz?"  
"Yeah... She's my younger sister."  
"Oh cool!"  
"Yeah!" He gestured her the way to the small table in the middle of the room.  
"Sooo, what is this? It doesn't seem like a normal restaurant…"  
"It belonged to my father… He used to come here when he was fishing; I always came with him, when I could. But since he died, I haven't been here and I don't know, but I really wanted this date to be something special…"  
"It's awesome and really sweet of you! Who knew you could be such a softie!?"  
"Well, I give my best!" Lorelai just smiled. Luke pulled out her chair and mentioned for her to sit down. "Miss Gilmore, please sit down."  
"Well, thank you kind sir." Lorelai smiled and sat down.  
"This looks amazing. Did you make it all?"  
"Yeah I did, my mother taught me how to cook years ago. I love to do it, so I thought; what is better for a first date with a beautiful girl to have a home-made dinner?"  
"Nothing, it's perfect."  
"Good, well, let's eat."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, before Lorelai broke it.  
"So tell me more about yourself, I don't know much about you. Why did you open a diner...?" She said nervously.  
"Lorelai, calm down, I will tell you something about me, but don't ask so many questions at once."  
"Sorry, I'm just nervous, I..."  
"It's okay, relax." Luke took another bite, then started his story.  
"I'm not really good at talking about myself, so I'll start with your first question. I opened the diner three years ago, about six months after my dad died. It used to be a hardware store, and though I enjoyed working there, I really loved to cook. Like I said before my mom taught me that when I was about ten years old, so when dad left the store to me, I didn't have to think long what to do with it."  
"So your dad…" Lorelai started. "You must really miss him."  
"I do, we were really close. I still have mom, and I really love her, but dad, I don't know how to explain..." Lorelai took his hand.  
"It's okay, I think I got it. If you don't want to talk about him..! What about your sister?  
"Her name is Liz. She's twenty-seven. She has a son, his name is Jess. He's around the same age as Rory. You will love her, I'm sure of that. Maybe he can be even friends with Rory."  
"Wow, I believe your childhood was much better than mine. Your parents seem really nice." Lorelai suddenly became a bit sad.  
"Lorelai? Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just, if I think about how nice your childhood was, mine was so much worse."  
"Can you tell me about it? It's okay if you don't want to."  
"No, no I will. It's fine." Lorelai took a deep breath.  
"I was born in Hartford; my parents are kind of rich. They are really important in society there. So my childhood was very boring. Lots of parties, dinners and even more parties. I always had to dress up and act like the perfect daughter. My whole future was planned as well. I had to go to private schools, and I was supposed to go to an Ivy League college, like Yale or Princeton. And then I got pregnant… They were so disappointed in me. They saw my whole future collapse, when I told them, it was the first time they looked so small to me. And then again they wanted to plan and control everything; I had to get married to Christopher, Rory's father. I refused, of course, I mean, can you imagine getting married at the age of sixteen? I couldn't. I still can't. Chris wanted to, though, but I think he only wanted to do it to please our parents.  
Well, then of course, I had Rory. And it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I loved her from the moment she was born. Mom though, was still trying to control me, and after about seven months, I had enough. I had just turned seventeen. I packed mine and Rory's stuff and left. And that's how I got here to Stars Hollow. Mia gave me a job at the inn, allowed us to live in the shed. I only see my parents at the holidays now, you know, like Christmas, Easter."  
Lorelai paused once her story had ended and looked down at her plate. Luke didn't know what to say for a moment.  
"Wow, that um… that sounds heavy. I'm sorry to hear that they gave you such a hard time. Are you okay now?"  
"Yeah... yeah I'm fine. Let's talk about something else okay? We can talk about this heavy stuff some other time."

A good two hours later dinner is finished and Luke and Lorelai are on their way back to Stars Hollow. In no time they were back at the inn.  
"I had a really good time tonight, thank you." Lorelai said when they were walking to the shed. "You're welcome. I had a good time too. Lorelai..." Luke takes her hand and stops her.  
"Yeah?"  
"I euh, I wanted you to know that I'm in. I, euh, wanted you to ask if you want to be my girlfriend. Like, officially."  
Lorelai looks up to Luke and gives him a small kiss on his lips. "I would really like to be your girlfriend!" she says, and before she knew it they were kissing again, this time for real.


End file.
